batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Sionis (Gotham Knight)
Roman Sionis was a powerful crime lord and the CFO of Thorne Industries. He was known in the criminal under world as Black Mask and Black Mask was the fall guy for Rupert Thorne's criminal activities before Thorne disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Sionis was portrayed by Jonathan Rhys Meyers. Biography Roman Sionis was born to wealthy and utterly self-absorbed parents, who cared more about their social status in Gotham City than their own son. Moments after Roman's birth, the doctor carelessly dropped him on his head, and his parents covered up the entire incident so that their high society friends would not find out. Years later, he was attacked by a rabid raccoon at the Sionis family country estate, and his parents forbade him to mention the incident to anyone. Despite their dislike for fellow socialites Thomas and Martha Wayne, Roman's parents continued to associate with them to maintain their social standing, and forced Roman to befriend their son, Bruce. His parents' hypocrisy had a deep impact on Roman, and he grew to resent them and the "masks" that they wore in public. After graduating from high school, Sionis went on to work for Rupert Thorne as his CFO. Sionis was the CFO of Thorne Industries and served as Rupert Thorne's right hand man known as Black Mask. Black Mask was assumed to be the real mob leader when all this time he was actually a pawn for Rupert Thorne. As part of the process of hiring new staff, Sionis would force male applicants into an abandoned office building, where they would fight each other with their bare hands and whatever office supplies they could get a hold of until one of them had come out on top. While the death of the opponent wasn't a condition, at least four men were killed in the fights. After one of the applicants is killed with a paper cutter and dumped at the Gotham docks, James Gordon, Cisco Blaine, and Ellen Yin started investigating. They went to Thorne Industries and noticed that a lot of the workers had serious cuts and bruises. They talked to Sionis, who kept a collection of antique Japanese kabuki masks and swords in his office. When he started to get under Gordon's skin, the detectives became aggressive and Sionis asked them to leave. Later, when Gordon went to investigate one of the buildings suspected of hosting the fights, Sionis knocked Gordon out and placed him in a fight with the remaining three applicants and offered a million dollars to whichever of them killed him while the firm's staff watched the fight on a TV in the office. When all the men failed, Sionis took a katana and his signature black mask and tried to kill Gordon himself, but was defeated as well and arrested. Thorne was able to use his connections to get Sionis sent to Arkham Asylum and played the innocent fool, claiming to have had no knowledge of Sionis' activities. Thorne even promised to cooperate with the authorities in their investigation. In order to make it seem like Sionis was still managing his criminal operations while behind bars, Thorne had his henchmen wear masks from Sionis' collection when trafficking the drugs at Ace Chemicals, which was owned by Martha Kane Wayne before she perished. Bruce defeats all of thugs. Number 1, who is assumed to be Black Mask's second-in-command hung himself under pressure from Thorne. However, Gordon, the G.C.P.D, and the F.B.I were not fooled by Thorne's actions. Sometime later after Rupert Thorne vanished, Sionis was one of six inmates broken out by Selina Kyle as part of her cousin Edmond Galavan's master plan to put together an outlaw 'supergroup'. Sionis declined the invitation to join The Maniax and was butchered in front of the others by Selina as an object lesson. Category:Gotham Knight Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased charecters Category:Deceased